Tu, tu esposa y Yo ¿La Otra?
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU.Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas Richelle En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina por eso yo, prefiero ser... su amante Dedicado Para BastionKirkland. Lemmon
1. Prefiero Ser Su Amante

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de su respectivo dueño**

**Disclaimer #2: La canción citada pertenece a Maria Jose(Cantante) y a Paty Cantu(compositora) Les recomiendo que las escuchen mientras leen el fic ya saben para adentrarse en el ambiente**

**Summary:Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas Richelle En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,****sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina por eso yo, prefiero ser... su amante**

**Advertencias: no apto para fans del SuizaxAustria y menores de 13 años porque contiene Lemon (y el primero a decir verdad)**

**Dedicado a: BastionKirkland**

**Parejas:SuizaxFem!Austria SuizaxFem!Vaticano**

**Ahora si a leer;)**

* * *

_Hola: se en donde te encuentras, se que estás con ella... no quiero interrumpir momentos... ni siquiera lo he pensado hacer, se que no eres feliz... me lo has demostrado, y no sabes la alegría que me da al ver que puedes hablarme de ello sin ninguna condición. _

_No te voy a negar… que desearia dejar el convento y tomar su lugar_

_¿Pero sabes un cosa?... tal vez yo no sería como ella..._

_Tal vez yo realmente te cuidaría…te demostraría lo mucho que te amo en cada noche de pasión…Te haría el amor antes de ir al trabajo y cuando regresaras de él…_

_Te daría la bendición y te haría mil cartas de amor, pero sobre todo le pediría a Dios para que nunca te fueras de mi lado..._

_Pero eres casado... alguien más me ganó..._

MENSAJE DE VOZ ENVIADO

Graciella Vargas Había terminado de enviar su mensaje y es que ser monja en un colegio catolico no era para nada un trabajo fácil

Había empezado en esa vocación por la fuerza y es que ser la única hija mujer de un hombre mujeriego no era tan bonito que digamos,

Siempre teniendo que compartir la atención de un padre por sus hermanos.

Por aquella situación a los catorce años ingreso en el convento de Santa Clara en donde descubrio su verdadera vocación:Ser monja

misma que se ve en constante lucha por Aquel pecado llamado...Infidelidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-. -..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vash Zwingili un joven entrado en los veinte años rubio y de ojos verdes, salia apresurado y enfadado de su casa, casado y sin hijos este joven tenia todo lo que cualquier persona madura y dentro de sus cabales podria desear: Un buen trabajo, poscición ecónomica estable una casa y una buena esposa...

Lo último tal vez no tanto Richelle una dama austriaca con porte y fama Aristocrática su esposa, era una buena esposa, ama de casa regida por los principios de los valores cristianos.

Sin embargo le hacia falta esa parte femenina sensual y seductora que caracterizaba a toda mujer en una relación, misma que se fue perdiendo con el tiempo.

Un mensaje de Voz había llegado a su telefono de nada más y nada menos que Graciella Vargas su jefa...

_Hola: se en donde te encuentras, se que estás con ella... no quiero interrumpir momentos..._

Antes de que el mensaje de voz siguiera se encontraba marcando a su número de celular

—Voy para alla— respondio antes de que ella pudiera decir algo

**_Prefiero Ser Su Amante — María Jose_**

_Fanfic Sountrack_

En media hora llegó al lugar indicado un pequeño y lujoso apartamento un poco lejos del convento en donde ella trabajaba y residia y era el mismo lugar en donde el solia correr para verle...

**_Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa _**  
**_y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas... _**  
**_Tu papel es el de ser esa mujer que el se cansó de ver, _**  
**_que ya no toca más, que ya no quiere más..._**

Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse lentamente, sabía que era el de todas las personas que conocia él solamente usaba esas tácticas, como si fuera un espía que tuviese que ocultarse de todo y de todos.

—Puntual como siempre— respondio la castaña con voz fría

—Sabes que para nuestras citas siempre soy asi—le dijo el rubio ofreciendole una rosa a modo de disculpa

—¿Para mi?— pregunto ella con sarcasmo

—Ni que fuera a darsela a alguien más o es que hay otra Graciella por Aquí— dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

**_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión, _**  
**_sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy _**  
**_la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina _**  
**_por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante..._**

**Punto de Vista de Vash**

Rocé mis labios con los suyos lo suficiente como para sentirla acercarse en busca de los míos. Coloqué mi mano detrás de su nuca guiándola hacia mí y dándole a entender que ya no se podría retractar. Mi lengua buscó el sabor, lo buscó con cuidado a pesar de su desesperación, lo hizo así porque sabía que este era un sabor fino. Era como un buen vino que debía ser degustado.

Decidí alejarme de sus labios para explorar nuevos lugares. Probé su barbilla, luego su cuello. Abrí un poco su bata y besé sus hombros con la misma pasión y dedicación que todo lo demás.

Sujeté el lazo de su bata y tiré de él con cuidado. Dudando, conteniéndome, esperando a que ella no me detuviera. La bata gruesa cayó el suelo y me sentí feliz de que no me hubiera detenido. Mi ropa cayó en seguida de la de ella dejándome con el pantalón que era lo único que llevaba debajo y la conduje a la barra de la cocina. Pensé que protestaría, pero en cambio se recostó en ella mientras que yo bajaba los tirantes de su ligera bata de seda azul. Sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de mi espalda mientras que volvía a besarla en los labios y el contacto me erizó la piel haciéndome gemir.

Logré bajar fácilmente la parte de arriba de su bata hasta descubrir sus pechos. Lentamente me aparté de sus labios y tracé el un camino con mi lengua hacia uno de sus pezones. Hice pequeños círculos con la lengua y encontré ese nuevo sabor en ella. Quise que fuera mía en ese momento y para siempre. Todo esto era descubrimiento mío y no podía serlo de nadie más. Acaricié sus pechos con ambas manos, entretuve mis labios en ellos el tiempo suficiente hasta que la vi morderse los labios para no gritar. Pude sentirme duro debajo de mis pantalones.

Acaricié sus piernas con las palmas de mis manos llegando hasta sus caderas. Las rodillas de Hermione estaban a los costados de mi cintura pero aún no estaba nada escrito. Busqué la orilla de su ropa interior mientras que ella me daba a probar sus labios nuevamente. Dudé por un momento, pero levantó la pelvis facilitándome la labor. La prenda fue descartada de inmediato y me aseguré de subirle el camisón hasta la cintura. Hermione condujo mis labios hacia uno de sus pezones nuevamente.

Volví a subir a su rostro,

me coloqué justo a un lado de sus oídos. Lamí su lóbulo y le di mordisquillos

—Quiero probar todo de ti—,le dije sugestivamente.

Luego busqué su mirada y ella asintió sin palabras. La vi apretar los ojos mientras que trazaba mi camino hacia el sur.

Cuando por fin llegué a tierras prometidas coloqué sus piernas en mis hombros. Me acerqué lentamente hasta tocarla con la punta de la lengua y sentí sus caderas estremecerse. Abrí con mis manos y probé lentamente mientras que ella se movía al ritmo de mis movimientos. Era el paraíso, era lo mejor, de haber sido un vino habría sido un Chardonnay. La escuché gemir, la escuché gritar y eso intensificó mi deseo por ella. La desee dolorosamente.

Podría haber estado ahí toda la vida, pero fue la mismaquien me apartó con toda la impaciencia de alguien que deseaba mucho más que eso. La besé tierna y profundamente. Con ganas, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente. Ella se reincorporó y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Me tomó una mano y la condujo hacia sus adentros mostrándome el fruto de mi labor. La presión en mi pantalón era tal que sentí que iba a romperlo. Ella metió su mano dentro del pantalón y lo extrajo sin miramientos. Gemí de placer con su solo contacto.

La sujeté de los hombros urgiéndola a que se detuviera. Ella me dio una mirada hambrienta que interpreté a mi conveniencia. La levanté al vuelo y ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Busqué sus labios y su cuello pero no hice más nada. Ella se sujetó de mi cuello con una mano y la vi bajar su otra mano más allá de mi cintura una vez más. Volví a gemir al sentirla colocarlo dentro de sí. Las fuerzas se me fueron de las piernas por un momento así que tuve que buscar apoyo en una de las paredes más cercanas.

—¿Estás segura?— logré gruñir.

—No…- suspiró,— no aquí… vamos a la sala.

Tomé fuerzas de no sé dónde y avancé dando tumbos en dirección hacia donde me había indicado. En cuanto me desplomé de espaldas sobre el sillón, ella comenzó a hacer lo suyo subiendo y bajando. Dejándome entrar y salir a un ritmo cadencioso que me estaba volviendo loco. Iba a gritar pero Hermione capturó mis labios con los suyos. Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo justo en medio de un beso. Capturé sus senos con mis manos, mordí sus labios, me llené de ella.

La sujeté entre mis brazos y la coloqué sobre el sillón. Me puse de rodillas frente a ella y volví a penetrarla. Sin piedad y sin miramientos me moví dentro de ella hasta hacerla vibrar. Ésta vez fue ella quien buscó mis labios y me sentí al borde del éxtasis. Sus espasmos me condujeron pronto hasta el final.

**Fin del Punto De Vista**

**_La intuición no se equivoca cuando sientes celos _**  
**_no estás loca, y enterate, yo soy la otra... _**  
**_El de ti ya esta aburrido y a mi me persigue como _**  
**_un niño, soy un dulce que siempre le sabe bien... _**

Richelle se encontraba en casa Sola de nuevo...

No había pasado menos de media semana cuando de pronto volvio a aparecer otra pelea con su marido

El Motivo:Los Celos explosivos, si bien no se equivocaba cuando el le dijo que trabajaba en un colegio de Monjas como guardaespaldas, tal vez debio quedarse conforme con eso.

Pero...aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¡Por el Amor De Dios solo eran monjas! a decir verdad el vigilado tendría que ser el pero algo en su ser le intuia que después del trabajo dedicaba su tiempo a alguien más.

Consiguio hacerse amiga de una de aquellas monjas una que consiguio calmar sus nervios por un tiempo

**_En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión, _**  
**_sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy _**  
**_la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina _**  
**_por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante.._**.

Terminado aquello nuestra parejita descansaba placidamente en el sofá donde minutos antes habían desencadenado toda su pasión el uno sobre el otro

—¿Que pasara ahora?— pregunto Graciella

—Sobre nosotros...—dijo el dudativo y ela asintio

—Te arrepientes de todo lo que ha pasado— susurro el dolido

—No claro que no es solo que...no quiero que nuestra relación siga a la deriva— contesto ella timidamente

—La dejare—la mirada del rubio lo indicaba todo

—¿Qué dijiste?—ella aún estaba esceptica

—Dejare a Richelle le pedire el divorcio y mi amor solo sera para ti tu sabes que Te amo con toda mi alma como para dejarte ir— vash exclamo

**_Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión, _**  
**_sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy _**  
**_la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina _**  
**_por eso yo, prefiero ser su amante, su amante... _**

Volteo a los dos lados de la calle esperando que nadie la viera,Richelle había decidido seguir a su marido comprobando que la fidelidad de este era nula,sabía que entre ellos las cosas estaban mál después de todo era su culpa, asi que decidio cuanto antes arreglar aquel asunto que los separaba

Decidio espiar por la azotea del edificio que se encontraba del otro lado de la calle y al ver lo que pasaba en ese apartamento su corazón se encogioVer toda esa pasión con la que se entregaba a aquella mujer la dejo helada ni en sus mas remotos sueños imagino que seria ella.

_**Yo tengo sus noches y su pasión,**_  
_**sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela...**_

_**Su amante, su amante, SOY YO**_

Una lagríma rodo por sus mejillas dejo de espiar a aquella escena en donde la pareja descansaba luego de realizar tal acto de pasión  
se dirigio a casa con la cabeza gacha preparandose nuevamente para enfrentar a su marido.

Mañana seria otro día...

Mismo que tendría para enfrentar a aquella mujer que dijo ser su amiga y la traiciono de sobremanera

Aquella mujer Prefiere ser...**_Su Amante_**

* * *

**Me lleve casi medio dia en transcribirlo de una libreta (me demore más de 10 hojas) pero por fin ya esta aquí pra disfrute de ustedes**

**¿Qué les parecio el lemmon?**

**Es el primero que hago asi que no sean muy duros...**

**¿Quieren continuación para saber si Richelle tendrá el valor de enfrentar a la amante?**

**De ser asi manden su opinión vía riview**

**Salu2**

**Chiara Poairix Edelstein ;)**


	2. Adelante Corazòn

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de su respectivo dueño**

**Disclaimer #2: Las canciones citadas pertenecen a Maria Jose con "Adelante Corazón" Les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen el fic ya saben para adentrarse en el ambiente**

**Summary:Crees que es tuyo solamente, pero es una farsa y te convences que esto acabará, te equivocas Richelle En cambio yo, tengo sus noches y su pasión,****sus fantasías y su obsesión, aunque te duela soy la que en tu cama probó su amor, tú eres rutina por eso yo, prefiero ser... su amante**

**Advertencias: no apto para fans del SuizaxAustria y menores de 13 años porque contiene Lemon (y el primero a decir verdad)**

**Dedicado a: BastionKirkland**

**Parejas:SuizaxFem!Austria SuizaxFem!Vaticano**

**Ahora si a leer;)**

* * *

_**Adelante Corazón - Maria Jose**_

_Fanfic Sountrack_

_**No, no puedo comprender **_  
_**porque el amor nos llena de sorpresas; **_  
_**su perfume me envolvio **_  
_**y ahora de repente se evapora**_

La cabeza le dolía horrores, no quería levantarse de la cama pero lo hizo tenia razones por las cuales hacerlo, se fijo que el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vacío, Su esposo no había llegado a dormir, se había quedado en el apartamento de alguien más aunque ya sabía la identidad de esa su telefóno celular al lado de la mesa, ni un solo mensaje Vash nunca la llamaba para presentar sus excusas sobre donde se encontraba el solo llegaba a casa hasta el día siguiente sin dar más explicaciones.

**_Se me escurrio de entre la piel _**  
**_y fue mucho mas alla, revasando mis fronteras _**  
**_y me llego la soledad, pero tengo que escapar _**  
**_a vivir con nuevas fuerzas_**

Como pudo se levanto de la cama y se dirigio a la ducha, el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo la ayudaba a tranquilizarse, pero en esta situación el agua ni siquiera podía ayudarla, salio envuelta en su toalla de la ducha, se esmero en arreglarse, volvio a mirarse en el espejo se veia Bonita, los tres primeros aos de su matrimonio el rubio siempre se lo recordaba cada mañana y lo crean o no eso hacia que llegara más sonriente a su trabajo. Su apariencia era asi el pelo castaño en una largura razonable, delgada y menudita una mujer facíl de estrechar entre los brazos de cualquier hombre.

**_Adelante corazon no pares mas _**  
**_que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual; _**  
**_es unitil esperar, _**  
**_no quiero morir de amor_**

Una última mirada a su vestuario la hizo sentirse conforme, lucia bastante bien y aunque no sientiera lo mismo calquiera diria que es una mujer fuerte y decidida, pero ella era una ejecutiva no una supermodelo, tenia que verse asi con su aire profesional y serio, elevaba un poco su ego pero cuando miraba su reflejo nunca se sentia fantastica.

**_Adelante corazon no llores mas _**  
**_que el camino aun es largo para amar; _**  
**_tienes que latir muy fuerte _**  
**_que la vida espera ya _**

Lista para ir al trabajo bajo a desayunar algo sencillo y ligero porque no tenia apetito yademás si queria durar hasta las 3 de la tarde tenia que tener algo en el estó un momento se le cruzo por la mente tomar una copa de la barra de licores que siempre se servia Vash al llegar de un pesado dia de trabajo, pero no queria llegar totalmente borracha a su trabajo asi que mejor desecho esa idea y salio directamente en dirección hacia el.

**_Si, yo quiero aun creer, _**  
**_quiero recuperar las ilusiones; _**  
**_ya mis heridas cerraran, y seran la cicatriz _**  
**_de que yo si se entregarme_**

Llegó con veinte minutos de atraso a su oficina, lo bueno de ser su propia jefa era que no tenia alguien superior a ella regañandola por su falta de puntualidad, Entro a su oficina como siempre esperando ver el monton de papeleo y contratos que estarian sobre su escritorio.

**_Porque la vida es el amor, _**  
**_seguiras latiendo hoy _**  
**_arrancandome la pena _**

—Buenos Dias Jefa ¿Comó Amanecio Hoy?—la saludo Itzae Joseph Rivadeneira Carriedo su "secretario" desde la llegada de aquel mexicano la vida laboral de Richelle había dejado de ser menos complicada y estresante, y por eso agradecia a la deidad de arriba el haber puesto a ese tímido muchacho mexicano en su camino.

**_Adelante corazon no llores mas _**  
**_que el camino aun es largo para amar; _**  
**_tienes que latir muy fuerte _**  
**_que la vida espera ya _**

Decidio dirigrle una de sus sonrisas cálidas de siempre pero esta no llegó hasta sus ojos, en menos de dos segundos aquello que pretendía ser una sonrisa paso a ser una cara de total angustia y aflicción, las lágrimas caian en silencio y los sollozos apenas se podian escuchar. Le pidio a aquel muchaco que la dejara sola por un momento y este asintio.

_**Loca, yo lo tuve entre mis manos, **_  
_**y dormia entre sus brazos, **_  
_**y mientras estoy llorando **_  
_**el con ella reira**_

Llegó hasta su escritorio, entre una enorme pila de papeles ocultaba su rostro y ya nadie podia ver o escuchar su llanto ya que la puerta se encontraba cerrada. entre sus manos tenia un portarretratos en el se podía ver claramente a una pareja de recien casados sonriendo y bastante felices, tanto que esa fotográfia parecia irreal casi surrealista.

_**Adelante corazon no pares mas **_  
_**que la vida sin dolor no sabe igual; **_  
_**es unitil esperar, **_  
_**no quiero morir de amor **_

En ese estado de trizteza y debilidad se pregunto, si apartir de ese momento Vash había dejado de quererla, o si todo fue una farsa de la que él intento converserse un matrimonio en donde no había amor llegaría con el tiempo, intento no concentrarse en eso pero más y más posibilidades venian a su mente todas mucho peores que las anteriores.

_**Adelante corazon no llores mas **_  
_**que el camino aun es largo para amar; **_  
_**tienes que latir muy fuerte **_  
_**que la vida espera ya**_

Decidio que no era tiempo de estarse lamentando y mejor se dedico enteramente a su papeleo, pasada media hora decidio quue no podía concentrarse en su papeleo si no arreglaba primero los asuntos de su corazón tenia que enfrentar a ambos a la par tenia que hacerlo pero a la de ya, salio apresuradamente de la oficina y le dijo a su secretario que podía tomarse el día libre, pero por ahora ella tendría que enfrentar sus propios miedos, pero sobre todo tendría que enfrentarse a la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-... -.-.-.-.

Para un hombre él debería de haber deseado un mejor trabajo, ser guardaespaldas en un convento era un empleo tranquilo y muy bien pagado,pero algo aburrido siendo que tendria que cuidar la vida de unas que escuchara esto se le vendría a la mente la imagen de una monja dulce de edad avanzada, pero no el verdadero trabajo de Vash Zwigili este era simplemente ser guardia y escolta de una joven novicia quien había escalado rapidamente en un puesto no tan alto pero que tenia la privacidad suficientemente requerida en un colegio regido por monjas.

Un lugar lo suficientemente vigilado en donde tienen ojos y oídos finos por todos lados, se dirige a las estancias del colegio y convento Santa Clara, y tiene que recorrer un no tan largo camino para llegar hasta las oficinas en donde trabaja su jefa.

Para ser apenas indicios de la mañana la oficina se encuentra en completo silencio un par de secretarias trabajando por aquí y por allá más el ruido de las maquinas indican que son los horarios en los que "Sor Graciella no debe ser molestada" según decian las secretarias la novicia de alto rango llega más temprano al trabajo que todo el personal asi que siendo apenas las ocho y media de la mañana nadie se atrevia a molestar a "Su santidad Graciella" debido a que si no tomaba su café de las nueve de la mañana, el trabajo de cualquiera se podía ir al carajo en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Varias veces habían sido las que las secretarias le habían advertido que no entrara a esas horas ya que las últimas tres veces que entro(este tipo no aprende hasta la tercera ) salio caminado a una velocidad demasiado avanzadas para una persona que no estuviera tan atemorizada con el cabello revuelto y una extraña mueca casi nunca vista en el suizo, desde ese día cada secretaria de esa oficina reza por el alma de quien sea que se atreva a molestarla.

No tardo mucho en encontrar el camino hacia donde se encontraba la oficina de su jefa, Una mujer de pelo negro como el ébano y extrañamente artificial oculta entre un monton de papeles no tardo en advertirle las consecuencias de entrar en la boca del lobo, puesto que Aquella castaña que tenian por jefa podia comerse a cualquiera en menos de lo que tarden en rezar por ella, Vas sonrio ante el ironico comentario y sguio su camino.

Una puerta color caoba se encontraba en frente de el toco un par de veces hasta recibir una respuesta.

Una mujer de unos aproximados veinte años vestia un largo vestido gris tenia el cabello atado en una trenza sus ojos castaños se reflejaban a traves de sus anteojos y un rosario colgaba de su cuello. La visiòn perfecta de una monja

Ni corto ni perezoso Vash se acerco hasta ella robandole un descarado y apasionado beso sin saber que este habìa sido visto por cierta chica de ojos violeta...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Y Bien?**

**Espero que te haya gustado queridisimo lector ya que esta historia llega a su inesperado final**

**Gracias por aventurarte a leer aquí.**

**Con Cariño**

**Chiara**


End file.
